Campus'd
by hheroes
Summary: College AU - The Hamato brothers have never dealt with anything quite like college. Grades, careers, relationships, and other equally difficult things stand between them and graduation. Hopefully, they'll survive their first year. Part of the college!au on tumblr, humanized, 2k12-verse. T for language and college hijinks.


**A/N**: Campus'd is a TMNT College!AU based off of a post on tumblr by dentyworld. (If you're curious for more info, go to hheroes /tagged/college!au). I've been crazy about it ever since. This fic is, as well as an AU story, a game of "Spot the Cameo" that lasts several chapters. Basically, I'm going to do my best to have at least two members of the fandom (on tumblr, at least) appear in one way or another in the chapter. In case no one guesses it, I'll reveal who's who in the A/N of the next chapter.

This story is kind of an experiment. But mainly, I'm doing it for fun. Have fun reading!

* * *

_Prologue_

* * *

There was something about summer that made everything feel magical.

Or at least, something about this particular summer night. There was no moon in the sky, and the stars seemed to shine twice as bright in its absence. Each time Leonardo looked up, he could see each twinkling point grinning right back at him.

On this one night, the usual smog that hung above the city let up. Tonight was _special_; he could feel it.

"Yo, Leo! Are you gonna stare up at space all night or what?"

With a start, Leo jerked his head back down and followed the sound of his brother's voice. The night was twice as dark without the moon. "Sorry, Raph. Just got a little mesmerized."

"Save the spiritual talk for your tea-time with Splinter later," Raphael said. Leo could hear him smirking. "Mike just found the best spot!"

Amused by his brother's excitement, Leo trailed behind, deftly hopping over benches and stones as they scored Central Park. He took one look at the spot Michelangelo had chosen and gave a loud, enthusiastic _whoop!_

Standing inside a half-finished cement pipe, Mikey grinned. "How awesome am I?"

"Very awesome!" Leo said, pulling his skateboard out from under his arm. He was riding on it before the wheels ever touched the ground.

The cement was smooth as a riverstone. Leo felt like he was flying. After a few minutes of showing off, Raph suggested a game of free-for-all. "No rules apply," he said with a wry grin, "just knock everyone else over. Set, go!"

Normal kids playing a game of free-for-all would've quickly gotten bored. But the Hamato boys we're exactly normal.

The group of fifteen-year olds had skills beyond their years. Thanks to their teacher and adoptive father, Hamato Yoshi, the boys were well-trained _ninja_. Despite not having any blood-related children of his own, Yoshi didn't see any reason for the ancient Japanese battle art that had been going through his family for generations to suddenly end. These boys were his sons, no matter what, and so he taught them.

He taught them _well_.

Leo narrowly dodged a blow from Raph, only to be hit square in the side by a long, stiff object.

"Ouch!" Grabbing his side, he whirled on his brother, "Donatello! Splinter told us not to bring any weapons!"

Rolling away on his skateboard, Donnie rolled his eyes. "Loosen up, Leo, I didn't! Well, none of Splinter's weapons anyway." He twirled the staff in his fingers, which, now that Leo could see it, was long and thin and metallic. "I made this myself."

"It's still a weapon. Jeez, what's it made of, lead?"

"No," Donnie looked thoughtful, "but that's an _excellent_ idea."

On the other side of the pipe, Raph gracefully jumped off his board and landed a beautiful spinning kick to Mikey's face. "Hell yeah!" he yelled as his little brother went spiraling to the ground. "That's one down, two to go. No hard feelings, Mike?"

Mikey rolled over on the ground, wincing. "Have I told you that I hate you today?"

Raph only laughed as he skated away. Leo was in the middle of knocking Donnie off his board when a massive weight slammed into his side. He hit the ground hard and kept going, skidding against the pavement.

"_Jesus_, Raph, what's your problem?" he snapped as he pulled himself up. As soon as he was on his feet again, he knew something was very wrong.

Donnie had his metal staff at the ready, glaring into the dark, and Raph was frantically spinning in circles. Something had happened in the mere seconds it took Leo to get back up. Something _bad._

A chill went down Leo's spine. He jumped forward and rolled, hearing the whoosh of air of a blade that had just barely missed its target.

He stood up next to Donnie, heart hammering inside his chest. It was so dark—he couldn't make out a thing. The blood rushing in his ears drowned out most sounds, but Raph's desperate cries were too loud:

"Mikey? Mike, WHERE ARE YOU?"

Whatever was out there had taken Mikey. Taken. Mikey. Leo's visions pulsed white and he felt hot rage bubbling in his stomach. He wished he'd brought his swords, but even without them he would kill whoever had touched his baby brother.

Suddenly, a deep, booming voice rang out from the night. "Are you looking for this?"

From the top of the pipe, Mikey was spit out of the darkness. He skittered down the side of the dome and rolled to a stop, unmoving.

Bile rose in Leo's throat. "Show yourself!" he screamed at the voice, whose owner was still hidden. Faintly, he was aware of Raph shaking next to him, fists clenched so tightly his knuckles paled. Donnie had rushed to Mikey's aide, gently lifting his smaller brother over his shoulders.

"Fight us!" Raph snarled. "Show your face and fight us, you coward!"

Leo braced himself for an attack. Instead, he watched as Donnie was cut down swiftly and quickly, collapsing to the ground in just one hit. It was like the shadows themselves rose to attack him. He went down with a soft cry, still trying to protect Mikey as he hit the ground.

Raph and Leo pressed their backs together. Their adversary wasn't even giving them a _chance_.

The darkness spoke again: "Tell me where Hamato Yoshi is, and then I will kill you."

"Who the hell are you?" Raph yelled back. "Why are you doing this?"

"_Where. Is. Hamato. Yoshi_?"

Raph spat at the ground. "I'm not telling you shit," he growled. "Show your face, coward. Fight us where we can see you!"

This time, Leo sensed the move before it came. He spun and shoved Raph out of the way—and the _whoosh_ of a blade cutting through air came. Leo ducked and kicked; a blind shot he was hoping would connect.

It did. He felt his foot connect heavily and then the adversary was _everywhere, _all at once. Leo raised his arms to block and felt the skin get shredded away. Blows rained down on his legs and torso as well. Raph cried out in pain, and he felt another surge of anger.

"Who are you?" he shouted, throat raw. "Why are you doing this?"

The adversary didn't reply. Raph didn't add anything either, which only made Leo's heart sink. But he wouldn't relent to this man. Not in a million years. "I will never tell you where he is. Do you hear me? _Never_."

His vision blurred out at the force of the next hit. Leo's whole body felt numb as he tried to pick himself off the ground. Blood dripped from his face onto the pavement.

As he looked up he saw a brief glance of the man. A face, heavily scarred and nightmarish. It was baring down at him, and more than anything Leo just wanted the nightmare to end.

Things only got worse. He heard the blade before he saw it, and then he was lifted onto his feet, a thick hand around his neck and the blade-tip pushing into his forehead.

When the man spoke, his breath was hot against Leo's face. "You _will_ tell me where Hamato Yoshi is."

Leo struggled against the man's grip. "What," he choked, "makes you think that?"

The man spluttered angrily, and while he was distracted Leo swung his legs up and wrapped them around his arm, yanking down swiftly and not letting up until he heard a crack. The man reared back in pain, and Leo fell to his knees, gasping for breath. He didn't have long, he knew, and gave himself a bit more time by sweeping the adversary's legs out form under him.

Then he ran.

His brothers were already gone—hiding, no doubt, in the safety of the trees and bushes and waiting for the right time to come to Leo's aide. But this wasn't a fight they were going to win. Leo needed to get them home, fast.

Every step he took made the vomit inch up a little higher in his throat, but Leo didn't slow until he could feel the presence of his brothers next to him, sprinting and panting as hard as he was.

When Leo looked up at the sky again, the stars no longer smiled. They glowed somberly, the only witnesses to what had just unfolded beneath them.


End file.
